Who Will I Choose?
by sakura.mist07
Summary: Hotaru, secretly admires the lover of her best friend Mikan, whom we know as Natsume. Between her best friend and the one she loves, who will she choose?


Who Will I Choose?

**This story is dedicated to my friend. I will not mention 'her' name, but I do hope that she will love it. Wherever she is, I wish her luck. This story just popped up into my mind and I do hope everyone will love this.

_Summary_: Hotaru, secretly admires the lover of her best friend Mikan, whom we know as Natsume. Between her best friend and the one she loves, who will she choose?

_Comment_: This story is mainly, about Hotaru and her life. Somehow, I can understand more my reactions within her views. Mikan and Natsume here is also main characters, but the main gist is how will Hotaru decide her life between her friendship with Mikan and her love for Natsume. I'm not 'that' professional yet in writing stories, so please bear with me. [laughs] This is also about school life, romance, friendship and drama.

* * *

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sunshine rays filled a purple room. Birds were chirping outside like they were humming a morning tune. Meanwhile, a raven haired girl is already preparing for her school. She is currently brushing her chest length hair in front of the mirror. Satisfied a bit, she placed down the brush on the top of her white wooden table which has 3 drawers designed with carvings of different flowers. 'I'm gonna be late' she thought. Grabbing her bag and all the stuff she needed, she opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Hotaru, aren't you gonna eat?" A woman in her mid-40's asked Hotaru. The woman is known as Sayuri Imai, the mother of Hotaru Imai. She fixed her hair in a messy ponytail and walked towards the dining table. The scent of hot coffee and freshly toasted bread lingered around the room. Hotaru looked at her mom and nodded slowly.

"But, it's still early to go to school. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to take some, even just a little bit, right?" Sayuri smiled ate her daughter and gestured her to come over. Hotaru, on the other hand, followed and took a bread and sipped some coffee before going out. Apparently, only the two of them were in the house since her brother, Subaru is still in the work at hospital as a doctor and her father died in a car accident 8 years ago. And since Subaru has graduated, he decided to advice their mother to lessen up the time of her job in the law firm. He said that he can manage to support the family.

"Mom, I'll be going. I'll be late." Hotaru stood up and went to kiss her mom goodbye.

"Oh, Okay. Be careful on the way to school, alright?" Sayuri smiled at her daughter. She couldn't be happier to have wonderful children despite all of the obstacles that they faced. Hotaru nodded and decided to leave. She just walk her way to the school since it is not that far.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hotaru walked in the streets. People were chattering loudly and happily. She covered her face when a truck passed by and emitted a black smoke. She walked faster as she notice dome people staring at her and pointing at her uniform. Of course, who wouldn't notice the outstanding uniform of Gakuen Alice. It has it's golden emblem in the uniform and known in the whole country. Hotaru is wearing the middle school uniform. It is composed of a white long-sleeved shirt with a black necktie overlapped by a blue coat with the golden plate on the pocket on the left chest. It is paired with a blue checkered skirt inches above the knee and knee high boots. And within the golden plate is a mark. Red for higher or upper rank in studies or position in school. Blue for the rank lower than red. Green for average students and yellow, for much lower ranks.

Hotaru, on the other hand has the red mark which means that she belongs to the upper rank or superior rank in school. Only the most outstanding students in the class and those who has high ranks within the school grounds has this. She is a genius and the treasurer in the student council, and is known for her different behavior. People know this because of the honor and awards given to the school.

Hotaru sighed as she just kept walking until she reached the school grounds. She looked at her watch and found out that it is just 6:48 am. She is too early, so maybe there is no one yet in their class room. While walking her way to her destination, a gush of strong wind flew past her bringing the leaves with it. Her once fixed hair was now into mess so she hurried walking. There were only few students in the school grounds.

Upon reaching the room, she opened the door and quickly made her way to her seat. It was located at the fourth row and seventh column from the door, both second to the last. She took her brush from the bag and placed it beside her. It wasn't a minute before she was done arranging her hair into a half ponytail with some bangs loosely hanging. The room was silent, certainly, peaceful and calm. She placed her elbow on the table while her hand resting on her chin. She didn't know but something inside her made her worry and the window seems to be a nice view. Sure, the sun didn't look that nice, neither the birds chirping nor the trees swayed by the wind. And unconsciously, she stared blankly at the window.

The door creaked open as sound of steps and giggles became louder and louder. Hotaru slowly turned her head to see who it was, just to make sure. Honestly, she knows that it is her two closest friend. Anna and Nonoko. The two waved and smiled at Hotaru as she nodded as response to them. Anna, the pink haired girl smiled widely with her eyes twinkling and she looked at Nonoko as the both smiled more widely. Walking up to Hotaru, Anna circled her and clapped her hands with Nonoko.

"Isn't Hotaru blooming today? Right Noko-chan?" Anna asked as she blinked her eyes non-stop.

"Yeah. You really look great today Hotaru." Nonoko exclaimed as she sat beside Hotaru.

"I wonder why is that? Is there an occasion today? Or maybe, there is someone you like?" Anna tapped Hotaru's shoulder smiled weirdly.

Hotaru glared at both of them and took a book inside her bag and read. "Don't you guys have nothing to do better than annoying me?" Hotaru said while flipping a page of her book. Anna took her book and hid it behind her. Meeting up the infamous glare of Hotaru Imai, Anna felt scared and so as Nonoko, so she immediately returned the book.

"Come on Hotaru, were' just . Uh . Joking , Right Noko-chan?" Anna squeezed gently Nonoko's hand.

"Umm . Yeah." Nonoko nodded nervously. Hotaru stopped glaring and went back to her reading. True, Hotaru is a beautiful girl, not only that but also genius. She has chest length silky raven hair, hypnotizing violet eyes, small nose and small pale pink lips. She has a rosy pale skin and has the average body for her age. At first, you wouldn't notice it because she is always glaring and you can sense her '_different'_ aura. She can be considered as one of the most outstanding student in the school and popular. Many admire her but the problem is they were scared of her. Not only that, but her brother is famous too for being the highest scorer in the board exams.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Noise filled the room as students came one by one or by group. Beside Hotaru is her two friends still giggling and talking about their crushes. "-terday, he helped me with my books. Can you imagine that?" Anna squealed as Nonoko continued telling her experiences. "And he asked me if he could get my number and -" Anna squealed more as she asked, "He asked it? He .. He .. I can't believe it Noko-chan! Did you gave it?" Nonoko continued, "well, uh-"

"What did you give?" Sumire, interrupted the two. She is also a close friend of the three. She neared her face towards Nonoko and asked once again, "What did you give, darling?" Anna stood up and whispered Sumire the answer. Nonoko, on the other hand blushed as she cupped her cheeks. Smiling like a cat, Sumire placed both of her hands in her waist and stood proudly.

"Well, my dear Hotaru-chan, do you already know the news?" She asked Hotaru feeling a sense of proud.

"Baka, who wouldn't, with that volume of your voices?" Hotaru said still not taking her eyes from the book. Sumire flushed beet red feeling slightly embarrassed. Nonoko nervously looked around the room and spot a certain person. Anna felt Nonoko's uneasiness, so she tapped her back.

"Don't worry Nonoko, no one heard, only us. What Hotaru mean is that she can perfectly hear and understand your story, right Hotaru?" Anna turned her head to Hotaru signaling for her to agree.

"Whatever." Hotaru answered.

Anna continued, "See, I told you. Besides, others are busy on their own work, RIGHT GUYS?" "YEAH!" some answered. "Uh. I guess I just asked that loud? Anywa-" Sumire interrupted them. "Darlingssssss.. Don't worry about it. About that, he is a friend of Natsume-kun, right?" Anna and Nonoko nodded while Sumire grinned and continued her speech, "Then you two are meant for each other. Although Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun loves me, I have to choose one. SO that means that our group can be paired up to theirs." Sumire laughed loudly and their classmates thought that she is going insane.

"Tell me that once again, and I'll kill you." Hotaru sent Sumire a death glare as the door creaked open.

"Kyaaa!" "Natsume-kun, Good Morning!" "You're so Handsome!" "Ruka-kun, marry me!" Shouts and more love confession filled the ears of each student.

"Seriously! Those two are waiting for me, so I'll catch up with you later." Sumire blew a kiss before she ran to Natsume's seat while he continued to ignore her because according to him, she pesters him.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The door flew open as Narumi skipped merrily. Wearing his big smile, he waved at his students and blew off a kiss. The male students started to fake vomiting while girls laugh. On the other hand, Ruka Nogi wandered his eyes on the room. He spotted a raven haired girl who was still reading until now. He blushed a bit as he observed her expressions and her new hair style. His best friend, Natsume Hyuuga elbowed him as he noticed Ruka staring blankly.

"Oh, what is it Natsume?" Ruka asked him suddenly as if he woke up from a dream.

"Tch. Could've seen your face." Natsume answered him while he covered his face with his newly bought manga. Meanwhile, Ruka blushed for a bit and he looked forward. He saw Narumi smiling widely and like he was dancing. Other students were not listening to him and just doing their own thing. Just like Koko and Kitsuneme who were doodling something on a piece of paper. Some were even throwing paper planes at the air. Some girls were fixing their hair, putting make-ups and chattering. He let his eyes wander again on a certain girl who is now facing Narumi and by the looks of her face, she should be listening to Narumi so he let himself listen to.

"-day, we will have a new student. I know you guys are great so I know you'll love her. She is a she," Some boys cheered as he continued. "She told me that she wants to enjoy this school, so let me welcome you, Sakura Mikan!"

A girl walked slowly with her head hung low until she reached beside Narumi. She finally showed her face and some boys drooled at the sight. She has waist length brunette hair and a small figure. She has big and lively olive brown orbs, small nose, pinkish lips, rosy cheeks and rosy skin. The uniform fit her perfectly and she look good in it.

"Please introduce yourself, Mikan-chan." Narumi gestured her to step in front.

She did what was she told to and started to speak. "I'm Sakura Mikan, 15 years old and I'm from Okinawa. Nice to meet you all. I hope we can be great friends!" She smiled happily as Narumi instructed her to sit in the last row at the back of Hotaru.

Upon mentioning her name, Mikan looked at Hotaru and smiled widely. Hotaru, having seen the look on her face smiled a bit and uttered "Welcome!" softly to Mikan. Other students were bewildered because they didn't know that Hotaru smiles. Mikan, understood the look at Hotaru and went to her seat.

Mikan turned to her side and greeted her seatmate. She didn't know why was he hiding his face. He possibly couldn't be ugly, shy or anything, but she knows one thing, he isn't sleeping. When the manga slid down from the face, Mikan's face clearly shown wasn't because he was ugly, nor shy. It was because he was a ...

-*-*-*-

* * *

[the end of first chapter]

* * *

_Notes : _Well, I hope you will all like it. Please leave a review and everything. Also visit my profile ! I really need your help on what story should I write so i tried this first. I won't say it sucks, because I believe in myself, right? or maybe not. Anyway, please leave a review !!

**Love Lots ! ..07**


End file.
